


Warmth of a ring

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Rings, THE BOYS ARE AHHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Dream wakes up and Techno was a surprise.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 251





	Warmth of a ring

Dream woke up in Techno's bed which wasn't unusual but the lack of an angry thrum at the edge of his senes or Nightmare, in general, make his pause. 

He looked around the room and saw Techno sleeping on the floor next to his bed. He smiled and tried to stand up be went to amenity due to pain. Techno woke to the sound of Dream falling into bed,

"Love? Hey, you are awake, how do you feel?"

"Not so good what happened?"

"We exorcised Nightmare form you, we kinda had to jump you to do that... sorry"

Dream felt a wave of happy confusion wash over him, seriously they got rid of him? Techno could see right threw him and said

"Yeah, we did! You're safe now, Fundy is downstairs with Phil making Dinner and Tommy is build another tower outside"

Dream smiled and felt tears start to fall down his cheeks, he was free no more begging for someone's life, no more watching his own body, he could just be Dream and that was what he had wanted for so long! 

Techno sat new to him and pulled out a small box

"Dream, I.. we've been together for two years coming up on there. We've fought a war and dethroned a tyrant together, we have watched those we love die and we've hurt those we love but through it all, we've stayed by each other's side. We could have let this burn bright and turn to dust in the first months but you saw me through my worst and I saw you thought yours. I want to stay with you for the rest of my worsts and the rest of my bests. Dream will you marry me?"

Dream felt more tears come to his eyes, he laughed and nodded

"Yeah, YEAH!" 

Techno slipped a Nethite ring with an Emerald in graving make a sword and axe. Techno smiled and kissed him before saying, his voice was buzzing with joy.

"Do you want some dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments=Content


End file.
